Unforgettable
by berrypass
Summary: When a stick figure named Read teams up with a talking Lapras to go vanquish an evil bird-ghost thing, anything can happen.
1. Read-Guy and the Gastly Adventure

Read, a young stick-figure boy, sat in his room, playing Pac-Man. It was his favorite way to spend the day. Out of nowhere, the screen showed the face of a Gastly.

Read was confused. A Gastly came straight out of the screen, and into his room! Not knowing what to do, he started listing off random items he owned. While he was distracted, Gastly brought out his walkie-talkie... and told Samantha everything he heard.

When Read turned around, however, Gastly was just sitting there.

"So who are you, where are you from, and why are you here?" asked Read.

"Who am I? None of your business. Where am I from? None of your business. Why am I here? None of your business," said Gastly.

"Rudeo!" shouted Read.

"Asks too many questions, called me a 'rudeo'," whispered Gastly to Samantha.

"Ah, yes. The Fool type," said Samantha. "Bring him to me. Now."

"Yes, ma'am!" replied Gastly. He turned to Read. "Hey, kid, wanna hitch a ride?"

Read carelessly replied, "Sure!"

He hopped onto Gastly and they flew through the air.

"Where on Earth are you taking me?" asked Read.

"Hehe, you'll see!" said Gastly in a creepy way.

Soon, Read was face-to-face with Samantha.

"Where am I? Why is Samantha here?" asked Read.

"You remember me," said Samantha, surprised.

"Of course I do! You're my mother!" Read had a flashback. "A long time ago, I was very young! Then, you got attacked! You got so mad, you turned into a bird thing! Sigh, I just love a good flashback!"

"Quiet, fool," said Samantha. "I've been trying to get revenge on you."

She introduced Read to her minions: Charlie, an obnoxious wallaby, Belsprote, an obedient Bellsprout, the Pac-Man Ghosts, and last and very much least, Gastly!

"That's a lot of enemies," said Read.

"And they'll all fight you," replied Samantha.

Suddenly, Read heard a voice. "With all those enemies, you'll need a friend. Follow me."

Read found a Lapras right in front of him!

"I am Hoisendreka, but you can call me Hois," she said.

She explained how she spoke through telepathy. Read was amazed. The two certainly had a big adventure waiting for them...


	2. Zora's Room

"Wow, all those fiends against me. Scary." said Read.

"Don't worry, I'll be your true friend, not a false friend, like Gastly." replied Hois.

Read hopped on to Hoisendreka's back and said, "I can't believe it. My own mother is trying to destroy me!"

"I'm sorry, Read," said Hois. She didn't know what else to say. After all, there was nothing she could do about it.

Meanwhile, in Samantha's realm, Charlie was lounging around, as usual. "Sigh... what now?"

"CHARLIE!" shouted Samantha. "Get up... NOW!"

"YEAH SURE AT YOUR SERVICE heh heh..." shouted Charlie, startled.

Samantha called over the rest of her minions. "I believe Read has a 'friend', and YOU will track them down."

The servants couldn't wait to do their next mission.

Back over where Read was, Hoisendreka had a plan. "I know who can help you beat Samantha," she said.

"Really?" replied Read, excited.

"Her name is Zora," said Hois.

The two went over to Zora's room.

"Hello..." said Zora, in an eerie voice.

"Hmm... she looks familiar..." said Read, confused.

All of a sudden, the door slammed, to show Charlie standing there!

"THAT'S who Zora looks like!" shouted Read.

"Charlie, you good for nothing joey..." said Zora.

"ZORA! You rotten, stinking little..." said Charlie, very annoyed.

"This isn't going to end well," said Read, concerned.

The four lunged for each other, and the force of the crash alone defeated Charlie.

"That'll teach him to mess with a Kanguru," said Zora.

"Speaking of ghosts..." said Read, even though no one mentioned ghosts, "it's Blinky, Pinky, and Clyde!"

Zora decided to take on Pinky, Hois fought Clyde, and Read... sat on a bench, with Blinky, eating popcorn. However, Read sneezed, and the popcorn spilled all over Blinky.

"Now, what are you here for?" asked Zora, after the battle was done.

"We need help defeating Samantha!" answered Read.

"I might be able to help you with that," replied Zora.

Read and Hois lovingly stared at each other. Suddenly, Read lunged for Hois, screaming "CANNONBALL!"

_Sometimes, even your friends are ridiculous... _thought Zora.

"But we haven't defeaten Samantha yet!" Read realized.

"Unstoppable me!" exclaimed Samantha, down in her lair.


	3. Greens and Beans

Read and Hois were casually strolling along when a deer-like creature approached them.

"Hi!" said the thing. "I'm Greenie! I'll teach you some gardening!"

"Um... okay?" said Read, rather uncertain.

Greenie proceeded to teach Read how to plant flowers. However, while he was distracted, one of the plants on the ground twitched! It was Belsprote, hiding underground!

"Hee's att Greenie's Gardun, sur!" said Belsprote, holding a walkie-talkie.

"A PERFECT place for my new poison ivy!" replied Samantha, in her lair. "I Telesent it. Switch plants! But DON'T REVEAL YOURSELF!"

"Uv korse, sur!" said Belsprote, swapping a regular plant for the poisonous one.

"Hey, I heard something!" said Read, suspicious.

He pulled Belsprote out of the ground.

"We can definitely take down this guy, right Hois?"

Hoisendreka agreed. Read hopped on her back as the Intestinal Duo leaped for Belsprote. He was defeaten in an instant.

"All right!" exclaimed Read, giving Hois a high-five.

"Hullo, this is Belsprote reporting fuliur," said Belsprote.

"Failure?! Certainly I have better servants than you!" said Samantha, annoyed. She glanced over at Gastly. "Or... maybe not. Fine. I'll just fight Read myself. It'll be easy."

Suddenly, Read was face-to-face with his arch-rival.

"Of course, say goodbye to you!" shouted the bird.

"Are you even trying?" asked Read, surprised at how bad Samantha was at trash-talking.

"She obviously doesn't know the intergalactic power of this Intestinal Duo!" said Hois.

"Oh, really?" said Samantha.

Read commanded Hoisendreka to use Water Gun. The water defeated Samantha immediately!

"All right! We defeated Samantha!" shouted Read excitedly.

"For now, at least." said Hois, knowing the villain would strike back at some point.


	4. A Whale of a Chance

The Intestinal Duo returned to Zora's Room to visit their friend.

"Ah, yes, Read! Hoisendreka!" said Zora, happy to see them. "And how shall I help you today?"

Meanwhile, Samantha was not in a great mood. "ARGH! That Read and all his dopey friends are on my last nerve!"

"Perhaps you need some GHOSTLY help?" suggested Gastly.

"Of course!" replied Samantha. "Not you! BLINKY! INKY! CLYDE!"

Back at Zora's Room, Read was testing out all sorts of poisons.

"What does this one do?" asked Read, holding up a strange bottle of liquid.

"It makes you turn purple and scream," replied Zora.

"In other words, don't drink it," said Hois. She is a wise one!

All of a sudden, Blinky, Inky, and Clyde burst through the door!

"Not those pesky pulverisers again!" shouted Zora.

"The bright side is, they're dumb, and easy to beat," said Hoisendreka.

"You mean like all Samantha's servants?" said Read and his smart mouth.

They spent the next 15 minutes trash-talking the Pac-Man ghosts. They got so annoyed that they left. Read was so happy he licked Hoisendreka.

"Well excuuuuse me!" said Hois, annoyed.

"At least that rotten Charlie isn't here," said Zora, begging for trouble.

"You just HAD to day it, didn't you?" said Charlie, suddenly there. Read was devastated!

"I know you're probably like, 'What's CHARLIE doing here'?" said Charlie, obnoxious as ever.

"Well, he's no match for..." said Hois.

"The Intestinal Duo!" said Read, finishing her sentence.


	5. Eye of the Eagle

"Eye of the Lapras!" said Hoisendreka.

"Eye of the Stickman!" said Read.

"Here we GOOOOO!" the two shouted as they plunged into a river.

"Sweet RIDE!" claimed Hois.

"You said it!" replied Read.

They didn't realize Gastly was watching them! He reported the news back to Samantha.

"WATER?! I HATE water!" she shouted.

"It's ninja-kicking time!" shouted Charlie out of nowhere.

"What? No it's not-" said Samantha, but she was cut off by Charlie booting her in the face.

"Cough, such terrible servants..." said Samantha. "So meet my new servant, Hippopotofflames!"

She revealed a new servant- a strange, fiery pig-monkey thing. "He can turn into a raptor!"

"Do you feel like we're being watched?" asked Read, feasting on popcorn.

Suddenly, Hippopotofflames appeared out of nowhere!

"RANDOM PIG BURST OUT AT YOU!" he shouted.

Read screamed loudly.

"What's going on?" asked Hois.

Samantha was now there! "This is my new servant, Hippopotofflames!"

"ME GO SUPER SAVAGE" the beast yelled.

"Huh. He's gone. There's an eagle there instead!" said Read, confused.

Hoisendreka, however, was suspicious. Hippopotofflames turned back into his normal self.

"OHOHO! ME FOOL DUMBYHEAD!" said the annoying animal.

"YOU'RE THE DUMBYHEAD!" shouted Read, and he flung the empty popcorn bucket at him.

"ME BARELY SEE!" shouted Hippopotofflames.

While he was distracted, Hois fired an ice beam which froze him.

"Way to go, Hois!" shouted Read, hugging his friend.

He went to go make some more popcorn, when he heard loud banging. When he came back, Blinky and Inky were there, passed out, with Blinky holding a sword.

"Okay, what did I miss?" said Read, confused.


	6. Scares and Bears

"Halloween's coming up, and you know what that means!" said Read.

"I have to help you pick out a costume, don't I?" said Hoisendreka, wearing a Dragonite costume.

Samantha hated Halloween, however.

"Halloween, scmalloween. I'm not dressing up," she said.

"But everyone else is!" said Gastly, in a Gengar costume.

"I don't care," replied Samantha. "I'm beautiful the way I am."

"FUN SPOILER!" shouted the Pac-Man ghosts.

"Very funny, but I'm NOT going as Clyde!" said Read, wearing a ridiculous costume Hois picked out.

She also suggested a costume of Hippopotofflames.

"Come on, Hois! You're my friend!" said Read. "Help me pick out a REAL costume!"

"Okay, how about this one?" said Hois, pointing to one that looked like Samantha.

Suddenly, it came to life!

"HOIS! That's not a costume!" shouted Read.

"Look at you!" said Samantha. "You're so pathetic in your derpy costume!"

"LEAVE HER ALONE, SAMANTHA!" shouted Read.

"Halloween is about dressing up and having fun!" said Hoisendreka, matter-of-factly.

"And candy!" Read chimed in.

"Let's show that 'zom," said Hois, ready to fight.

When suddenly, Zora came by wearing an odd outfit!

"This costume is called 'Measly Little Elf'," said Zora. "I despise it."

"You look terrible. All of you." said Samantha. "Kecthuplen!"

Samantha hacked up icy liquid. Read looked and used his microscopic vision, and saw a Samantha cell on the ground. He picked it up.

"NO!" shouted Samantha, defeaten.

"By the way, I changed my mind," said Read. "I am going as Clyde!"

The Pac-Man ghosts liked that idea. However, Inky was dressed as popcorn, so Read sneezed on him.

"That's why you don't dress as popcorn, Inky!" said Blinky.

"Sorry, I always sneeze on popcorn," said Read.

The ghosts, Zora, and Read (suddenly gaining the power of flight) flew through the sky.

"Sigh, I should have gone as Gourgeist," said Hois, watching her friends soar.


	7. Watch a Movie

"Wow, what an epic movie!" said Read.

He and Hoisendreka were watching a tale of a girl and a dolphin.

"Wait a minute!" said Read, pausing the movie even though it was in a theater.

He saw a Lapras in the background.

"That's Hois! You're a movie star!"

Hois put some cool shades on to celebrate her "victory".

"Alert the cops!" shouted Read, hovering in the air.

"It really isn't that big of a deal," said Hois.

Gastly reported the news back to Samantha as usual.

"ARGH! I can't TAKE it anymore!" shouted the bird. "Now his dopey FRIEND is famous!"

"It really isn't that big of a deal," said Gastly.

For some reason, thanks to the sunglasses, Hois was unable to change her face expression.

"What's next, BELSPROTE attacks?" she asked, asking for trouble.

"Yu sed it! I du it!" said Belsprote.

He fired a seed bomb at Read.

"Oh no! READ!" said Hois. "But I can't move!"

"Don't worry, Hois! I'll save you!" shouted Read, as he headbutted Belsprote and knocked him out.

"Yay, Read!" said Hois.

Read attempted to pull the sunglasses off his friend.

"These sunglasses are superglued to your face!" he shouted, after failing.

Blinky came out of nowhere and held up some popcorn.

"I bet this'll help!" he said.

Read sneezed so hard the glasses flew off Hoisendreka's face!

"Gee, thanks so much," she said.


	8. Fair and Square

"Guess what holiday comes after Halloween!" shouted Read, excited.

"Thanksgiving?" replied Hoisendreka.

"Oh. I meant Christmas but okay," said Read. He had never heard of thanksgiving.

"It's not where you dress up as a turkey and give strangers muffins," said Hois.

"Then what's it about?"

"It's about thanks and giving. All our friends will come over... and we'll have a huge feast!"

"If there's a feast, I'm in!"

Sure enough, Hois invited all their friends over for a feast.

"Read, you're eating ALL the food!" said Hois. "How inconsiderate! Thanksgiving is when friends and family get together and share food and muffins!"

Blinky and Inky crashed the party, as usual.

"This popcorn is terrible, Inky," said Blinky. "Where'd you buy it?"

"PetSmart," Inky replied.

"Yes, the PetSmart costumes are awful," said Zora.

"I can imagine so!" said Greenie.

"AUGH! STOP TALKING ABOUT PETSMART!" shouted Read.

"Relax, Read," said Hois, annoyed with Read's rude behavior.

Suddenly, Samantha, Gastly, and Charlie appeared!

"No way Samantha's ruining our thanksgiving!" shouted Hois.

She sprayed a water gun at Gastly while Read punched Charlie in the face.

"I am... Samantha," said Samantha, as if everyone didn't already notice.

"There's no stopping the Intestinal Duo!" said Hois, determined.

Blinky held up popcorn to Samantha.

"What's this?" she asked.

Read jumped in and sneezed on her. She fell to the ground. Everyone cheered for Read! Thanksgiving was perfect once more.

"Now for the best part!" said Read. He dressed up as a turkey. "Muffin, anyone?"


End file.
